winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Smilix Club
The Smilix Club are a team of fairies years after the Winx Club and Miraclix Club. The series is based on the 9th Pretty Cure series, Smile Pretty Cure. Their upcoming movie is "Smilix Club: Heart of the Crystal", will air in late 2012/early 2013. The motif for this season is Happiness. Plot The kingdom of Joylore, where various of fairies and many more characters reside in happiness and joy. However, it was attacked by Xantron, the ruler of Dreadlar, the kingdom of saddness. He seeks to fill the world with saddness and steals the Joy Drops, which they fill the kingdom with unlimited happiness. He then turns the Joy drops into Sorrow Drops, but the queen, Blisserena manages to seal the ruler away, which she uses almost all of her energy. In order to regain her power and kingdom, Blisserena warns her trusted servant, Zephira, to go to Alfea and tell Ms. Faragonda about Joylore's disaster and recuit fairies that have the heart of happiness. Ms. Faragonda recruits Zephira's daughter, Karah, to join and train for the mission. During that, Ms. Faragonda asks Karah to search for an earth fairy, after sensing fairy presence that is on earth. While arriving on earth, in Gardenia, she meets Alice Windell, a high school freshman, who soon becomes a fairy, and during that, Alice's friends, Kaileen and Shana, also gain the power to become fairies. And with the help of another Alfea fairy, May, and a fairy pet from Tir Nan Og, Fillie, Alice and her friends form the Smilix Club in order to reclaim the Joy Drops, save the queen and her kingdom, and save the world with happiness and joy. Characters Smilix Members They introduce themselves as they quote: "By the power of happiness and the guiding light that shines on us! So evil beware, 'cause we're the Smilix Club!" *Alice - Leader, Fairy of emotions *Kaileen - 2nd, Fairy of water *Shana - Fairy of music *Karah - 4th, Fairy of winds *Leona, Fairy of animals *Lucy - 6th, Fairy of electricity Dreadlar * Xantron * Jesty * Morrigan * Deimo Items *Joy Drops (Special) *Smile Tap *Crystal Chest Episodes #New Smiling Fairies on the Block #Smilix in Alfea #Meeting Fillie #Sick Days #Mirage Madness #TBA #TBA #Chronicles of Joylore #Back to Earth #Love is a Magical Thing #TBA #Trading Places #Double Trouble #Fairy Pet Problem #Leona's Choice #TBA #TBA #TBA #Charmed Ways #Musical Times #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # The Power To Shine # It's Electric! # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # Fate of the Blissful World # Smiling To The End Transformation *Magic Smilix *Smilix Blissful Mode *Smilix Wonder Mode (Alice only) Theme Songs *"Smile, Smile, Smilix Club!" Trivia * Starting from Miraclix, Smilix and other generations will not earn Believix, Harmonix, Sirenix, Bloomix and Mythix. Enchantix (Wonder Mode, Cosmic Mode, Everlasting Mode, etc.)will be the only exception as it will be a special upgrade to leaders. ** Also, the animation effect will return back to Season Four animation from the canon series. Category:AnimeQueen97 Category:Teams Category:Fairies